


Codependency

by Mi_chan



Series: Good Times, Bad Times Arc - Jimbert AU [7]
Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Cell Phones, Chastity Device, Codependency, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Filming, Good Times Bad Times Arc, Hypersexuality, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, No worries, Nude Photos, Phone Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Psychological Trauma, Sex Toys, Sexting, Trauma, jimbert - Freeform, not the whole time ;), short term chastity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi_chan/pseuds/Mi_chan
Summary: At the prospect of Robert traveling abroad for several days, Jimmy freaks out comepletely, getting more and more desperate and needy, acting like he's never going to see his husband ever again. Robert can't take it anymore. He knows they'll have to solve this problem somehow, but first, they'll have to get Jimmy through those days of his absence. He has an idea on how to help him, at least temporarily.
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Series: Good Times, Bad Times Arc - Jimbert AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1293749
Comments: 30
Kudos: 54





	1. Needy

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill:  
You should have read both other stories if you really wanna understand these in depth, since these characters have very little in common with actual Robert Plant and Jimmy Page ;) and they’ll make references to things that happened in the two main stories, but here’s a little breakdown in case you just wanna read the smut:
> 
> Jimmy is 20/21 in this, Robert is 32/33, it takes place in a modern setting, Jimmy is a survivor of abuse, rape and survival sex work, he’s in art school and works part time in a record store. Robert is a successful publisher with his own publishing house. They’re now happily married. They have a bit of a Daddy/boy, Daddy/kitten relationship going on.
> 
> These chapters will alternate in POV’s, some are going to be written from Robert’s, some from Jimmy’s POV, I’ll indicate which one at the beginning of the chapter (although it should be pretty obvious...).

Robert’s POV

Robert was getting more and more exasperated with his husband with every passing day. Ever since Jimmy had learned that the blonde would soon have to leave for almost two weeks, visiting several book fairs, first in Germany, then in France, and he couldn’t tag along because of work and school, he’d gotten so desperately clingy that Robert felt like he was suffocating. He’d never felt like that before, usually, he loved spending every free minute he had with the younger man. It was confusing, suddenly feeling like it was too much when initially, he couldn’t get enough.

Jimmy’s behaviour made him worry, he was acting as if they’d never see each other again and he’d have to make the most of the time they had left. It was unnerving. He was clinging to him the entire time they both were home, he tried to persuade him to let him call in sick so they could stay together, he almost cried when Robert refused. He’d been so upset that he called in sick anyways, even though Robert went to work and he had to stay at home alone.

About a week before Robert’s trip, just after Christmas and New Years Eve, Jimmy started jumping the older man whenever possible, dragging him into the bedroom, under the shower, on the sofa in the living room, even the kitchen floor was good enough for him. Robert was used to Jimmy’s sex drive going through the roof whenever something was wrong, he used it to distract himself, to comfort himself, but it had never been as bad as it was this time. He just needed to be as close to his husband as possible and at first, Robert indulged him and went along with it, but after a few days of doing it three to four times a day, Robert was getting exhausted. And sore. And even more worried. 

He had a few ideas on how to help the boy, how to make it easier for him, some more conventional than others, but he was a little afraid of actually going through with them. He didn’t want him to feel rejected or like he didn’t love him anymore and he didn’t want him to be scared or upset, either. 

“Jimmy... Love...” He tried to get the brunette to stop kissing him desperately long enough for him to say something, but he had to physically push him away. “Baby, we need to talk.” He gasped breathlessly and Jimmy blinked at him, looking confused and hurt.

“What...? Why? What’s wrong?” He asked, but he didn’t wait for Robert to answer, he immediately climbed back on top of the blonde and tried to kiss him again, but the older man turned his head away and put his hands on Jimmy’s shoulders. 

“Jimmy! Stop!” He said, slightly more firmly, and this time, the other man sat back and frowned at him. 

“What?? Don’t you want... what is wrong? We don’t have much time left, let’s just...” Jimmy said, upset, and Robert sighed heavily.

“Bloody hell. I’m just going to be gone for 12 days, baby. I’ll be back. I promise. You don’t have to act like I’m leaving you for good!” He said, exasperated. “You’ve been clinging to me for the past week like I’m never coming back and now you started acting like you’ll never get to sleep with me ever again. We’ve done it, like, what, 20 times the past few days?? I need a break! I can’t do this anymore. I don’t *want* to do this anymore!” Robert gushed.

He immediately regretted the way he’d phrased that and how annoyed he’d sounded. Jimmy got off of his lap and sat in the far corner of the sofa, crossing his arms in front of his chest, his back turned towards Robert slightly. When he heard the first little sob, Robert silently cursed himself. Of course his temper had to get the better of him again, he’d raised his voice and just gotten everything off his chest in one breath of air, and Jimmy had ended up hurt. 

“Fuck. I’m sorry, love. I didn’t mean it like that, I didn’t mean to yell at you.” Robert said quickly, but the harm had been done.

“You don’t want me anymore?” Jimmy asked in a small voice. Robert rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t say that.” He sighed. 

Sometimes, talking to Jimmy was like navigating a minefield, everything had the potential to set him off, make him angry, or sad. Robert still didn’t know how to deal with that, even after more than 2 years of knowing the younger man. When he got this emotional, he lost every ounce of rational thinking he had, he quickly felt like the entire world was against him and that everybody hated him, including his own husband. Robert was scared to say anything at all, at times. 

He was quiet for a moment, contemplating what to say next without making this any worse than it already was. Jimmy didn’t react, he just stayed with his arms crossed, hiding behind a curtain of long, black hair. 

“I love you. I want you. You know that. But... this isn’t healthy. I know what you’re trying to do, but it’s not working, you’re just making it harder for yourself and you’re suffocating me.” Robert said carefully. “Why are you so scared, so desperate? It’s just a few days...” He sighed, slowly scooting closer to the younger man, gently putting a hand on his shoulder. He was relieved when Jimmy allowed it. It took him a while to answer.

“I haven’t been apart from you for that long since... since...” He took a shaky breath, but didn’t finish the sentence. He didn’t need to, Robert knew. He gently pulled Jimmy into his arms and held him close, rubbing soothing circles on his back. It was true, ever since they’d gotten together, for good, they hadn’t spent more than two days apart and even those two days had been very tough for Jimmy.

“I know. I know...” He trailed off. He really didn’t know what to say to comfort his husband. He’d always thought Jimmy had no problem being on his own, he often needed some time away from him, he often locked himself in his room to listen to music or play video games or paint all day, sometimes he went for long walks all by himself, just to recharge his batteries, as he said. Apparently, that was ok when he had the option to see Robert whenever he wanted, but when he was actually gone, far away, in another country, it was scary. 

“What am I going to do without you, for 12 fucking days? I’m going to go crazy!” Jimmy said. “What if I do something stupid and you’re not here to help me?” He added and Robert closed his eyes, shaking his head. 

Of course he’d been worried about that, too. He had promised Jimmy that he could always call him and he’d come to help with whatever was going on, but during those twelve days, he wouldn’t be able to, he just couldn’t make it back fast enough to make a difference even if he got on the next plane back to London. But they couldn’t go on like this, either.

“You have friends, Jimmy. You have your friends from school and from work. John is here, too. Mom’s here. Dad’s here, too. You’re not alone. I’m not the only person in your life.” He said gently. 

“I know, but they’re not you! They don’t know me like you do.” Jimmy sniffled. “I need you so much.”

“Too much, Jimmy. This isn’t healthy. You need to be able to live without me. I... I may not be around forever.” As soon as he words had left his mouth, Robert regretted them, once again. He heard Jimmy’s sharp intake of breath before he pulled back to stare at him. He looked like a spooked, wild animal, like he wanted to run away, but Robert held him.

“Why would you say something like that?” Jimmy then whispered once he found his voice again and he sounded so small and broken, it actually hurt Robert. He sighed and shook his head. 

“I... I don’t know. Just... think about it. I’m quite a bit older than you. One day...” He started, but Jimmy shook his head quickly and surged forward, silencing him with another one of those desperate kisses. This time, Robert let him, kissing him back gently until he pulled back once more.

“Do you know... that that is my biggest fear? That one day... you’ll be gone. And I’ll be all alone again. Whether it’s because... because...” He trailed off and shook his head again. He couldn’t say it out loud. “Or because you’ll leave me because I’m so... broken... it doesn’t matter. Losing you is my biggest fear.”

“Yeah... I know. I’m not going to leave you, though. I promise.” Robert breathed. He looked at the young man for a moment, into those green eyes, now slightly red-rimmed from crying, black lashes wet, looking even thicker than usually. He felt guilty for finding him even more beautiful. “We have to stop this, though. This... this... codependency that we have going on isn’t good for either of us.” 

“Codependency? That suggests that you depend on me just as much.” Jimmy huffed.

“I do. Well, maybe not quite as much, but it’s only normal for you to be more dependant on me. It’s not your fault.” Robert said. “We have to work on this, though. I won’t cancel my trip, we’ll have to get through this somehow.”

“I know you’re right.” Jimmy finally admitted. He leaned in to rest his head on Robert’s shoulder. “How do you suggest we work on it, though?” The blonde was relieved that Jimmy understood and didn’t freak out more. He was a little surprised by how easy it had been this time. 

“Well. For starters, I want you to spend more time with your friends. Go out, have some fun with them. Do what every boy your age does.” Robert suggested. 

“I... ok. I can do that.” Jimmy reluctantly agreed, although he looked like he was already pouting. He did love spending time with his friends, Robert knew that much, so he didn’t feel bad about suggesting that.

“We can always ask Jenny for advice, too.” Robert added and the boy nodded. 

“Ok. What else?” He asked, then.

“I won’t sleep with you again, today.” Robert said and Jimmy looked up at him in surprise.

“What? Why??” He asked in disbelief. 

“Because you’re using this as a coping mechanism again and that’s not ok.” Robert explained and by now, Jimmy was most definitely pouting. He was going to argue. 

“But Robert... but... but Daddy...” He whined and the older man quickly shook his head.

“No, Jimmy. Don’t ‘Daddy’ me. I said no.” He sighed. “I want you to do something on your own for a bit and then we can spend some more time together.” Jimmy looked like he wanted to argue again, but a look at Robert’s face silenced him. He contemplated it for a while, then he gave in.

“Alright. I actually have a paper for school to work on, so I guess I’ll go do that. Then I’ll go for a walk.” He said sadly. 

“You could take Strider along, he’d love that.” Robert said encouragingly. Jimmy actually smiled a little at that and nodded.

“Yeah. Sounds good. What are we gonna do later?” He then asked. It was like he had trouble imagining what they could possibly do together other than *that*. 

“We’re gonna cook dinner together, then we could play a game or watch a movie. If you need a physical release of some sort, we could work out together. You could be on the treadmill while I lift some weights.” He suggested. Jimmy blinked at him, then began chewing his lip. “What?” Robert prompted.

“You expect me to watch you working out without getting insanely fucking horny?” He asked in a small voice and Robert laughed. 

“Oh, Jimmy.” He chuckled. “I’m flattered. You can get as horny as you want, but you’ll control your urges. Actually... this gave me an idea.” Robert said, grinning at the younger man.

“Uh-oh. I don’t like that look on your face.” Jimmy said, but he was obviously intrigued. “What idea?” 

“Well... maybe, if you can’t control yourself, I’ll have to lift that burden from your shoulders.” Robert said mysteriously. He’d been thinking about this for a while and this gave him an excuse to actually pitch the idea to his husband. As much as he enjoyed Jimmy’s more dominant side, he sometimes wanted to be in charge, too. Putting the younger man in a chastity cage had been one of his fantasies for a while now. 

It wasn’t an entirely new idea in this context, either. He’d thought about putting Jimmy in one of those when he got out of control before, partly because he thought it might help, partly because the thought really turned him on. He just wasn’t sure if it was actually a good idea, but he was willing to take the risk.

“You’re speaking in riddles. What do you mean?” Jimmy said, confused. He studied Robert’s face for a moment before frowning. “Hey! Now you’re getting all turned on, I know that look in your eyes! You just told me we won’t be doing anything today!” He said accusingly. 

“Sorry, baby.” Robert said. “I’m not gonna lie, this is something I’ve been thinking about for a while... but right now, it’s actually a really good idea, I think. How do you feel about... about wearing a chastity cage?” He asked carefully. There was still a chance the brunette would say no. Jimmy’s eyes widened and his lips formed a little ‘o’ as he thought about it. 

“Seriously?” He then whispered.

“Seriously. I was thinking... it might even help you when I’m not here. That way, you’d still feel like you’re, in a way, under my control even when I’m hundreds of miles away.” Robert said gently, watching Jimmy’s face carefully.

“I... I *love* that thought.” The brunette breathed, blinking at him with big eyes. “But... that won’t solve the main problem, now, does it?” He pouted. “Wouldn’t it make it even worse, actually?” 

“Honestly, if it helps you through those 12 days, I’m fine with it.” Robert sighed. “We’ll still work on spending more time apart, you’ll have to get used to it.”

“Ok. I want that. I promise I’ll do my best. I don’t want to feel so awful every time you’re going somewhere.” Jimmy sighed and snuggled closer to him. “I’m sorry I’m so difficult.” He then whispered sadly.

“It’s alright, baby. It’s not your fault. I just need you to try and work on it.” Robert said and kissed his forehead gently. 

“I will. Promise.” Jimmy said. “Will you sleep with me tomorrow?” He then asked, a hint of hope in his voice. Robert chuckled.

“Hmm... in a way, yes.” He grinned. When the boy raised his head to blink at him in confusion, he kissed the tip of his nose. “Just wait, you’ll see. I have a plan. Now go, do your homework. Be a good boy.” 

“Ok, now you’re just teasing me. Meany.” Jimmy pouted, but reluctantly got off of Robert’s lap anyways. He glared at him slightly. “Why did you say you don’t want to sleep with me anymore if you were going to tease me and make it all sexy again, anyways?” He asked accusingly and Robert cringed.

“You’re right, that wasn’t fair. To be honest, I only just got the idea and I got a little too excited about it, myself.” He sighed. “I’m sorry. It’s not that I didn’t enjoy the past few days... what we did, I mean. I feel a little guilty about enjoying it because I’m just so worried about you. It really showed me how much the very thought of me being gone for a few days affects you. I want you. I just don’t want to feel like we’re saying farewell every time we make love. I don’t want it to feel... sad.” He explained. 

“Fair enough. I get that.” Jimmy said and rubbed his face. He looked exhausted, too, Robert noticed. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I always wanted to be independant and do my own thing... and now I feel like I can’t do anything without you. I don’t like it either.” He admitted. Robert smiled at him.

“I still remember how much you fought me, especially the first few weeks, every time I tried to do something for you, or whenever I bought you something.” He chuckled. “You used to get so mad at me.” Jimmy gave him a sheepish grin in return.

“I know! I’m sorry!” He groaned and hid his face. “I’ll make an effort to... be more normal, I suppose.” He sighed. “Alright, I’m off to write that essay.” He said and got up, going to his room. Robert took a moment to compose himself, this had gone a lot better than he’d expected, so he was relieved, albeit still worried about those 12 days. He decided to worry about that when the time had come, though, and got up from the sofa to get his laptop. He had some stuff to take care off.


	2. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert pitches his idea of wanting to put Jimmy in a chastity cage and make him wear a bluetooth vibrator (that he can control with his phone) to school to the younger man. Of course Jimmy is more than just a little excited about the idea, but they run into some issues as they start to play with their new toys.

Jimmy spent a good few hours by himself, working for school, walking the dog, playing video games. Robert was quite surprised by how well he seemed to cope. They did spend the evening together, cooking, working out and watching a movie and when they went to bed, Jimmy didn’t make a move on him. He did snuggle up to him, though, holding on to him tightly as if he was afraid he’d wake up to find him gone. 

The next day, both of them had to go to work (or to school, and then to work, in Jimmy’s case), so they got up rather early. The brunette was lounging on the sofa, sipping his second cup of strong, black coffee, when Robert came back from the mailbox outside. Seeing Robert’s grin, he raised an eyebrow at his husband, who was holding a letter as well as two little boxes.

“What have you got there, old man?” He asked cheekily. The blonde gave him a mock-stern look and shook his head.

“Now that is no way to talk to your father, young man.” He said gravely, but he couldn’t quite keep the amusement out of his voice, especially when he looked back down at the letter.

“... the fuck?” Jimmy asked, utterly confused. This time, Robert couldn’t help but laugh.

“Your school sent this. To me.” He said, handing the letter he’d been holding to the brunette. 

It was an invitation for Robert, to talk to the professors before Jimmy turned 18 this week. Robert had no idea why they sent him that letter, as Jimmy was actually turning 21, he wasn’t underage anymore, he hadn’t been underage when he started going to that school, so he really didn’t know how they managed to mess up so much. 

The school didn’t have many underage students, just a few super talented kids who skipped a few classes when they were younger, but mostly, everybody was around Jimmy’s age, so the school tried to take special care of the younger students, getting the parents involved as much as possible. As Jimmy read the letter, he started giggling, too.

“No way. They actually think I’m 17 and you’re my Dad??” He laughed.

“They must have gotten your year of birth wrong in their system... and since we have the same surname now...” Robert shrugged. 

“I did list you as my emergency contact... I didn’t mention you’re my husband, though.” Jimmy grinned.

“Oh well. No harm done, you can just tell them they got it wrong and have them correct your age, too.” Robert suggested. He raised an eyebrow when Jimmy put the letter down on the table and sauntered over to him, wrapping his arms around his neck and blinking at him cutely.

“Do I have to? Dad?” He asked and Robert groaned. Of course this would turn Jimmy on. Kinky little fucker. He gently put his hands on Jimmy’s waist and sighed.

“What? You want to pretend I’m actually...?” He trailed off, watching as Jimmy bit his lip and nodded. 

“Just for a bit?” He asked in a honeyed voice, batting his eyelashes.

“If you think that I’m actually going to go to your school and talk to your professors, pretending to be your Dad, you are mistaken, my sweet little boy.” Robert said slowly. “However... I could be persuaded to indulge your little fantasy, in private.” He added. Jimmy was just absolutely irresistible and if he was being honest with himself, Robert thought it was kinda hot, too. The smile on the younger man’s face was almost blinding.

“Ooh, you like it, too. Come on, admit it.” Jimmy said teasingly and Robert laughed.

“Yes! Ok? Yes, I do.” He said, amused, then kissed the younger man. “My kinky little one...”

“You know, at this point, with everything we’ve tried so far... I don’t feel like that is that far out there.” Jimmy chuckled.

“Right. The cat thing was definitely the craziest so far.” Robert said. Jimmy giggled and hid his face in the crook of the blonde’s neck. He was still a little self-conscious and embarrassed about that, even though Robert had been nothing but supportive and enthusiastic even though it wasn’t exactly his kink. 

“What’s in the boxes?” Jimmy then asked curiously.

“Oh, they’re both for you, actually.” The older man answered.

“Really? It’s not my birthday yet, though. Still three more days to go!” The brunette said and chewed his lip thoughtfully. Robert shrugged.

“I get to spoil my boy whenever I want to, don’t I?” He asked. He let go of Jimmy’s waist and picked up the first box. “We talked about this yesterday and I ordered this immediately so it’d arrive today.” He said. He took it to the sofa and sat down, patted the spot next to him and when Jimmy joined him, he began opening the box. 

“Oh. That’s the cage.” Jimmy whispered when Robert took the little metal cage out of the box. He handed it to the younger man so he could inspect it closely. “It’s... so small. I thought it’d be bigger.”

“Yes. It’ll be a little restrictive.” Robert said. “It’ll fit, though, no worries. I made sure to order the right size.”

“It’s not gonna be painful, is it?” Jimmy asked worriedly.

“It may be a little uncomfortable if you get hard in it.” Robert said. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, you know. You can always say no.” 

“I do want to try it. It’s really exciting.” Jimmy admitted. “Do you... do you wanna try this evening?” Robert looked at him for a second, considering his next move. He didn’t want to scare Jimmy, but he wanted to really blow his mind, do something completely new and make it as exciting as possible for the younger man.

“No. I want to put this on you right now, before driving you to school.” He said, lowing his voice, leaning in to whisper into Jimmy’s ear. He heard the little hitch in his breath, that little gasp and he knew he’d won.

“Fuck. Yes.” Jimmy whispered back, then pulled back to look up at Robert. “That’s not all, is it?” He asked, glancing at the second box.

“Depends on how you feel about it. If you want, this can be it, this can be all we do today. If you want, though, we can dial it up a little, make it even more exciting.” He offered and took the other box, starting to open it slowly.

“I’m... interested.” Jimmy said. He did sound intrigued, Robert thought. He loved being teased and kept right on the edge, he loved Robert keeping little secrets and surprising him with things, so this was indeed right up his alley. “What is that?” He asked when Robert pulled out the contents of the box. It was just another, white box with a pink thing printed on it, as well as the word ‘Lovense’. 

“It’s a bluetooth vibrator.” Robert said, waiting to see Jimmy’s reaction. 

“A *what*?” The younger man asked, taking the box and turning it in his hands before opening it to look at the vibrator. He pulled it out and held it up to see, then giggled. “It looks like a huge, pink sperm cell.” He said in amusement. Robert laughed at that and nodded.

“It does!” He agreed. It had a big, bulbous head and a long tail, so it did indeed look like a sperm cell. 

“So, how does this work? You said bluetooth.” Jimmy asked.

“Well, basically, this goes inside you.” He tapped the large, round head of the thing. “This stays outside, it has the bluetooth chip inside.” He explained, showing Jimmy the slightly flared end of the tail. 

“Ok...? I don’t understand, what’s the bluetooth connection for?” He asked, confused. Robert grinned at him, he loved how clueless he was, it’d just make him all the more excited when he realized what all this meant. 

“It’s going to be connected to your phone, which you’ll keep in your pocket. You’ll have to download an app to let me connect to it. That way, I’ll get to control that toy inside you while you’re at school, or at work... while I’m at work.” He explained, closely watching Jimmy’s face as his eyes widened, his cheeks reddened and he gasped. He then squealed and fell into Robert’s arms, hiding his face against the older man’s chest.

“I am so turned on right now.” He whimpered after a moment, making Robert laugh. “You want me to wear that cage *and* this thing?” He asked.

“Yes. If you want to.” Robert answered. 

“I... yeah. I do. That is so hot and exciting... I just... what if I... like... I don’t know!” Jimmy stammered incoherently, then squealed again and hid his face once more. He was beet-red and Robert thought it was the most adorable thing. “What if it feels really good and I make a sound or something?”

“Isn’t that the exciting part?” Robert asked. Jimmy bit his lip again and nodded. “Alright, let’s do this, then. We’ll have to leave, soon, so...” 

“Yeah. Uhm... upstairs? Lube?” Jimmy suggested and got up, the blonde quickly following him. He couldn’t help but grin at how excited the younger man was about this, he was a mess already and they hadn’t even started. It was absolutely perfect. 

“Pants off, let’s get you in that cage first.” Robert said. Jimmy looked up at him.

“I kinda like it when you’re bossy.” He said and poked his tongue out at him, then pulled down his pants. When Robert knelt down in front of him to put on the cage, he grinned. “I also really like it when you get on your knees for me.” He said. Robert groaned and shook his head, getting up again.

“Ok, sit on the bed, we’re *not* doing *that* right now.” He said sternly, pointing at the bed. He was in charge and he wanted Jimmy to know, to *feel* it. Almost reluctantly, Jimmy did as he was told, sitting on the bed and looking up at the older man. Robert couldn’t quite gauge what exactly he was feeling right now, he looked excited, mischievous, turned on and nervous all at the same time. Robert actually liked it.

He sat down next to the brunette and took the metal ring of the cage, carefully sliding it on so it sat at the base of Jimmy’s cock and just behind his balls. Then he took the cage itself, but when he turned back to put it on, he paused when he found Jimmy fully hard in his hand. 

“Kitten, that’s... not gonna work.” He said slowly and looked up at the younger man’s face. Jimmy bit his lip as he blinked up at Robert.

“I’m sorry. It’s just... how can I not get hard when you’re touching me? It’s like... I’m programmed to get hard for you. This is really exciting, too, you know.” He mumbled. He seemed a little embarrassed. Robert smiled at him gently.

“I know, I know. It’s alright.” He said soothingly. He wasn’t mad, it was actually adorable and... really flattering. “But right now I really need you to *not* be hard.” He chuckled.

“Well... uhm... stop touching me for now and give me a second.” Jimmy said, still mumbling in a small voice. Robert nodded and pulled his hands back, crossing them in his own lap instead. He toyed with the cage as he waited for Jimmy. “Ok, try again now.” The boy said after a few moments. Robert tried to be quick and just slide the cage on, but by the time he was ready to, Jimmy was, yet again, hard. He sighed heavily.

“At this rate you’re gonna be late for school.” He said, slightly exasperated. While he was still happy that Jimmy reacted to him that way, it wasn’t really practical right now. “Would you rather put it on yourself?” He asked, but Jimmy shook his head.

“No, I need it to be you.” He said. “Wait. I have an idea.” He then added and closed his eyes. Robert waited for a moment and when he had the chance, without giving Jimmy a second to realize what he was doing, he slid the cage on as soon as the boy went soft again, quickly securing it with the little lock that came with it. 

“There we go! Well, that was easy after all! What did you do, what did you think of?” Robert said happily and beamed at the younger man. Jimmy hadn’t opened his eyes yet and when he did, he looked strangely lost and spooked. Robert tilted his head, looking at him worriedly. “Jimmy?” He asked when his husband still didn’t react. Was he dissociating? His worries only increased when he actually flinched at being addressed before looking at Robert with wide eyes.

“Oh... I... did it work?” Jimmy asked, all confused, before glancing down at his crotch. “Oh. It did.” He added lamely. Robert studied him, trying to figure out what just happened. He seemed so out of it, like he forgot where he was for a moment. 

“Are you alright, love?” Robert asked. “What happened just now? What did you do?” Jimmy took a deep breath before answering.

“I’m ok.” He said. He didn’t sound like be believed it himself, so neither did Robert.

“What did you think of??” He prompted again, reaching out to take one of Jimmy’s hand in his own. Again, the boy flinched before allowing it. Robert had a growing suspicion, but he didn’t want to believe it.

“I thought...” Jimmy whispered, then trailed off again, zoning out and staring at the wall. Absentmindedly, he pulled the sheets of the bed across his lap to cover himself up. Robert had to give his hand a little squeeze to pull him back and get him to continue. “I remembered my parents... and what they said to me. What they did to me.” 

Dread washed over Robert like a cold shower at the confirmation, he’d suspected something like that, but he had, until now, hoped that he’d been wrong. He couldn’t believe Jimmy would do something like that, in general, but especially while they were trying to have a good time, to have fun, to do something new and exciting. 

When the first waves of dread ebbed, anger boiled up inside Robert. He was furious, all of a sudden, at Jimmy’s parents, at the world, at everything, at himself, even at Jimmy. Pinching the bridge of his nose and taken several deep breaths, he tried to control it, to not let it get the better of him. He slowly counted to ten, he tapped first his collarbone, then his sternum, then the back of his hand rhythmically, but nothing seemed to do the trick. 

Jimmy seemed to still be too zoned out to even notice what was going on with Robert, but he did jump when the blonde suddenly got up and started pacing, clenching his fists. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Robert suddenly bellowed, his anger bursting out of him like an explosion. Jimmy made a scared little sound and moved away from him, further up the bed. “Why... why on earth... why the fuck would you do that?? Do you really think triggering yourself is a smart thing to do??” He yelled. 

When Jimmy didn’t answer, Robert growled in frustration and grabbed one of the bottles of cologne on his dresser, ready to toss it at the wall. Just when it was almost too late, he thought better of it and tossed it on the bed instead, away from where Jimmy was sitting and punched the wall with the side of his fist instead. It hurt, quite a lot, but it finally helped him calm down a bit. 

When he glanced at the boy again, he was slouching on the bed, covering his face with his arms protectively. Robert could see that he was trembling. Just as quickly as it had appeared, all of his anger dissipated and was replaced with regret, guilt and fear. He lowered his arms and just stood there for a moment until what he’d done fully sank in. Jimmy was scared. His boy was scared of him. 

“Fuck... Oh no, Jimmy, I’m sorry...” He whispered once he found his voice again. “I’m *so* sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you, I shouldn’t have yelled at you... I’m so sorry I got that angry...” Jimmy still didn’t look up at him, still protecting himself from any flying objects that may be tossed his way, maybe even from punches. Slowly, Robert approached the bed and sat down. When Jimmy flinched again and moved away from him, it felt like he’d been stabbed in the chest. 

“Baby, I’m sorry. Please look at me? I’m not angry anymore... Hey.” He said gently. “I promise I won’t hurt you. I promise.” When Jimmy finally lowered his arms and dared to look at him, he looked more like a spooked animal than human being and Robert felt like the worst person in the entire world. 

“I just wanted to be a good boy.” Jimmy then whispered, breaking Robert’s heart yet again. He groaned and covered his face with his hands.

“God, Jimmy.” He breathed. “You *were* a good boy. Getting hard for me is being a good boy! You didn’t do anything bad. This is my fault. I’m sorry.” He sighed.

“Why did you get SO angry? You scared me so much.” Jimmy said, looking down at his hands. 

“I know. I am so sorry, love.” Robert sighed. “Do you remember me telling you that no matter how angry I get, I would never, ever hurt you, though?” He then asked and Jimmy nodded. “It’s true, I could never do that to you, I promise. You don’t have to be afraid of me.” 

“It doesn’t feel like you’re in control when you’re like that, though.” Jimmy said accusingly. Robert couldn’t blame him.

“I know. But I’d sooner punch a wall and hurt myself than you.” He said. His hand was throbbing, but he was pretty sure that it was fine. He flexed his fingers, everything was working as intended.

“Ok.” Jimmy said after another moment or so.

“Ok? May I come hold you?” Robert asked carefully, relieved when Jimmy nodded. 

Slowly, Robert moved closer and pulled Jimmy into his arms, cursing silently when he felt that the boy was still trembling. He reached over to the other side of the bed, pulled the sheet closer and began wrapping it around him, tightly. Luckily he had a pretty good grasp on how to calm down and comfort his husband when it was needed and right now, it definitely was. Once he was done swaddling him, he wrapped his arms around him and held him close, kissing the top of his head gently.

“I’m such an asshole... I’m sorry I freaked out on you, I’m sorry for what I said. It’s not your fault.” He cooed. Jimmy nuzzled his chest, rubbing his cheek against it. He’d stopped trembling and calmed down by now.

“It’s ok now.” He said softly. “You were right, though. What I did was pretty silly. And dangerous.” He admitted.

“What made you do that? There would have been other solutions, I could have given you some space, hell, I could have gotten you off and then put it on... why did you do that? You know you have PTSD, you know how bad it can get.” Robert sighed. He had to count to ten again to avoid getting all worked up once more.

“I know! I know, but I wanted this so much...” Jimmy admitted. “I wanted to impress you. I know you’re really into this, too and I wanted to please you so badly.”

“Oh Jimmy.” Robert groaned and rested his head against the younger man’s. “You never have to do something like that just to ‘please me’. Did you really think I wouldn’t notice? Did you really think it wouldn’t have an effect on you?”

“Yeah... I thought I could take it.” Jimmy said. “I thought I was over it. Apparently, I’m really not.”

“You probably never will be, baby, and that’s ok.” Robert said gently. “It’s never going to go away, you’re never going to forget, but you can learn to live with it and I’m with you to support you. You’re not alone. If you ever need to talk about it, I’m here, I can listen.”

“I’d rather just forget, but I guess you’re right, I can’t.” Jimmy sighed. 

“It’s ok, love. It may not be going away, but... I don’t want you to think about it when we’re together, when we’re doing... *that*. When I’m touching you. Please. Please don’t ever do that again.” Robert said. “When I’m touching you, when you’re with me, I just want you to think about how good it feels... how right it feels, how much you want it.”

“I do, usually!” Jimmy said quickly. “I don’t let what they said get to me anymore, I know what we have isn’t wrong or bad. I’m sorry I did that.” 

“It’s ok, love...” Robert cooed and hugged him even more tightly. “God, I love you so fucking much.” He gushed, then, finally making Jimmy smile.

“I love you, too.” He said softly, resting his head on Robert’s shoulder and nuzzling his neck.

“So, we’re good? Can you forgive me?” The older man asked, relieved when the boy nodded.

“Yes, of course. Is... is your hand ok?” Jimmy asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s alright.” Robert answered. “Would you like me to take off that cage?” He then asked carefully.

“Oh. No. I... I mean, I’d still like to do this, if you still want to, I mean.” Jimmy stammered, blushing. 

“Really? I mean... if you want to.” Robert said, surprised. He hadn’t expected that at all. “Are you sure you want to?”

“Yes. I think it would actually help rather than make me feel worse.” Jimmy admitted. “It’s like... a confirmation that we... us... our love... isn’t wrong. God, I feel stupid saying that, it sounds so corny.” He laughed.

“I know what you mean, though. It’s ok.” Robert smiled and kissed his forehead again. “So... you wanna do everything we talked about?” He asked carefully.

“Yes, please. It’s really exciting to me, too. I want it.” Jimmy said and that was all the confirmation Robert needed. He let go of the boy and allowed the sheets to drop as well. 

He couldn’t deny that he wasn’t really in the mood anymore, but he knew Jimmy needed this to feel better, so he didn’t argue. He’d probably get back into the mood in a while, though, maybe when he was at work, at his desk, with his phone connected to Jimmy’s, waiting to surprise him with some... ‘good vibes’. Carefully, he pulled the sheet away to look at Jimmy’s crotch. The metal cage looked nice on him, he thought, and Robert liked the way seeing him like that made him feel. Possessive and in control. 

“How does it feel? Is it too uncomfortable?” He asked gently.

“No, it’s alright.” Jimmy answered, looking down at it as well. “It’s not very pretty and it’s really heavy, too.”

“I know... it was the only one in this size I could find that offered next day delivery.” Robert admitted. “I’ll get you a prettier one, if you end up liking this. Here, let me give you one of the two keys, just in case...” He added.

“Oh. Uhm. No. I’d rather you keep them both.” Jimmy said. “It doesn’t feel ‘real’ enough if I can get out of this whenever.”

“But... what if you have to? Like, in an emergency?” Robert asked. Jimmy laughed.

“What emergency? I can pee with this on, right?” He asked.

“Yeah. I meant a medical emergency.” He said. 

“Oh. Like what? What kind of medical emergency could possibly require me to take this off?” Jimmy asked. “It’s fine, I promise. Even if something does come up... your office isn’t too far from school.” 

“Right. Ok.” Robert found himself giving in. He briefly wondered if he would have given in if he hadn’t freaked out on Jimmy earlier or if he’d be more stern with him. Probably. He looked up at his husband and searched his face for a moment. He didn’t look scared or upset anymore, so maybe it was ok to just... carry on as if nothing had happened. 

Everything else went surprisingly smoothly, Jimmy asked him to put the bluetooth vibrator in for him, which wasn’t a problem and by the time they got to setting up the app and the connection to Robert’s phone, they had almost forgotten about the incident, excited about what this day would bring. When Robert drove off to take Jimmy to school before going to the office, the younger man actually had a little smile on his face again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for the fun part, what's gonna happen in school?? :D


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy goes to school, wearing his new chastity cage and Robert controlls the vibrator inside him. Later, at work, things get even more heated.

// Jimmy’s POV //

Sitting next to Robert in the car as he drove him to school, Jimmy could barely contain his excitement. A part of him wanted school and work to be over already so he could be with his husband again, but the other part of him was looking forward to whatever the blonde would come up with during the day. He knew that Robert didn’t care about work at all today, he would probably be on his phone all day, sending him flirty or even filthy messages and playing with the vibrator.

The very thought made him blush again and he tried to stop thinking about it when he noticed Robert glancing at him as he stopped at a red light, then grinning at him knowingly. When the older man finally pulled up to Jimmy’s school to drop him off, he had to take a deep breath and gather his courage to actually open the door and get out the car. Just when he was about to, Robert reached out to gently touch his arm, stopping him.

“Have a good time at school, baby.” He said. “Be a good boy.” Jimmy blinked at him, momentarily speechless. Robert was already getting him all turned on just by asking him to be good. He couldn’t believe how easy it was and bit his lip, then nodded.

“Yes, Daddy.” He whispered, then quickly got out of the car and slammed the door shut before Robert could say anything else and make it any worse. He really didn’t need to run into problems already when it wasn’t even 10 o’clock yet. He did, however, catch Robert’s satisfied smirk when he briefly turned back to the car to wave goodbye, just before he drove off. 

As he started walking towards the building, he noticed just how much he could feel that cage on him. It was metal, it was heavy, tugging on him with every step he took, reminding him that it was there, despite the tight (and very cute) panties he was wearing. Fortunately, the vibrator wasn’t like that, he couldn’t even tell it was there unless he moved in a certain way. 

Svenja and Emily were waiting for him in front of the entrance, talking to each other. When they spotted him, they stopped, looking at him worriedly. Of course they had caught on to his recent mood.

“Hey...” Svenja said carefully. “How are you?” Jimmy gave her a smile and shrugged.

“Been better.” He answered truthfully. “Still worried about ‘you-know-what’.” 

“Bloody hell, this isn’t Harry Potter, you need to get over yourself!” Emily said harshly and ‘patted’ him on the back so hard he almost stumbled. “You’ll get through it. I’ll drag you through it if I have to!” She added, meaning the time Jimmy was going to spend without his husband. He chuckled, grateful for her brashness.

“I know, I know. Let me feel sorry for myself until then, though, ok?” He grinned and he rolled her eyes, shook her head and started marching towards the classroom their first lecture was in. Jimmy and especially Svenja struggled to keep up, Emily was quite fast with her long legs. 

The shorter girl smiled at him apologetically, but Jimmy didn’t mind, he knew Emily was just trying to be helpful, in her own way. Svenja was much more gentle and sweet than her, but Jimmy liked them both, they were wonderful friends to have. 

“You know you can call me whenever you need me, right? We can hang out, watch movies, whatever you want to do. I’ll try to keep you busy.” Svenja said.

“I’d love that.” Jimmy smiled. “You could come over to our place, I’ll have the house all to myself. Well, Strider will be there, too.” He chuckled. “We can have a sleepover!”

“Ooooh, I’d be careful with that, Jimmy, your husband might get the wrong idea with you having girls over!” Emily said, loud enough for the entire school to hear, and Jimmy went beet red.

“I didn’t mean it like that!” He hissed and Svenja giggled. “We have guestrooms, you know that!”

“Eh, with the whole Netflix and *literally just* chill, you’re gonna fall asleep in front of the telly, anyways.” Emily waved it off. Now, both Jimmy and Svenja were red in the face and the taller girl had a big grin on hers. 

“I was gonna say you’re invited, too, but if you’re gonna be like that, I’ll just have Svenja over. We’re gonna have snacks and booze and a great time, without you!” Jimmy said and stuck his tongue out at her.

“You’re just digging yourself in deeper, mate.” She shrugged and Jimmy realized how he’d made it sound. He sighed and shook his head, he’d lost the battle and they had reached their classroom, so he didn’t even answer. 

He felt a little bad for Svenja, she’d gone very quiet and he didn’t like it, he didn’t want her to feel bad. He had a suspicion she had a bit of a crush on him and he didn’t want to tease her about it. He looked at her and made a face, pointing at Emily, making the shorter girl giggle and grin at him.

They entered the classroom and sat down, waiting for their teacher to arrive. Jimmy briefly wondered how long Robert was gonna keep him waiting until he started ‘playing’ with him, he knew he’d be at the office already by now. Not knowing when it was going to happen was rather exciting, he thought. 

The first class that day was technical drawing, which was most definitely not Jimmy’s favorite. It involved a lot of math and straight lines, it wasn’t creative and fun at all, but he had to admit that what he’d learned so far helped him with his art quite a bit. It also meant that he had to focus a lot, which, at this point, wasn’t all that easy for him because his mind was elsewhere. 

Bent over his desk and his calculator, trying to figure out the perfect angle for what he was trying to do, he huffed in annoyance when he just couldn’t get it right. The formula just wasn’t working out and his brain wasn’t cooperating. Luckily, his teacher knew that he had trouble with the math part of the class, so he walked over when he heard Jimmy’s annoyed sigh, quickly helping him out and explaining. 

Just when he’d positioned his ruler just perfectly and started to draw the line, Jimmy almost jumped out of his skin when the vibrator inside him started rumbling gently. He cursed under his breath, now he’d messed up the line and he’d have to redo it. Luckily, Robert had started slowly, not cranking it up to the max, just leaving it at a low setting for quite a while as Jimmy struggled to finish his task. The feeling wasn’t particularly intense, but damn was it distracting.

After a while, the rumbling stopped and Jimmy breathed a sigh of relief. Coincidentally, he was also done with his drawing and it hadn’t turned out that badly. Not knowing what his sigh was about this time, Jimmy’s teacher came to check on his drawing again, giving him a thumbs-up before moving on to one of his classmates. Jimmy blushed yet again and bit his lip. 

He used the short break that followed that class to take his phone out of his pocket, just to see if Robert had written him a message or something. He had indeed, but it wasn’t quite the kind of message Jimmy would have expected.

// hey love, how’s school? <3 //

Jimmy smiled. It was almost like Robert was teasing him by not acknowledging what they were doing. He decided to play along.

// same old, same old... how’s work? <3 // 

He added a kissing-emoji for good measure and sent the message. Only a few seconds later, the vibrator inside him came to life again. This time, Robert had chosen a pattern, not the continuous rumbling. Instead, it buzzed in short intervals, each getting a little stronger before going back to the lowest setting and starting all over again. Now that actually felt good and Jimmy found himself leaning against the wall, trying to look as casual and normal as possible, but he couldn’t help but close his eyes briefly to enjoy the sensation. 

// i’d say it’s the same as always, but it isn’t, now, is it? // Robert texted him, adding emoji with a dirty grin. 

// well, i’ve been feelin a lil distracted tbh // Jimmy quickly shot back with a blushing emoji. 

// really? does it feel good, baby? // His husband asked.

/ yeah. Oh that’s the bell, gotta go // Jimmy cursed inwardly at having to cut their conversation short, but he had to get to class. He joined his friends again to get to the other classroom and Emily gave him a funny look.

“Why are you all flushed? You’re not getting sick, are you? You look like you have a fever.” She said and touched his forehead worriedly. Jimmy quickly brushed her hand away and glared at her.

“I’m fine!” He hissed. Robert hadn’t stopped the vibrator yet, it was still going with the crescendo of a rhythm inside him and it was starting to make him sweat. His conversation with his husband had also made him start to get hard and it was terribly uncomfortable due to the cage. 

“Are you sure?” Svenja asked, looking at him worriedly as well. Jimmy rolled his eyes and quickened his pace, he was starting to think that this was a bad idea. 

“I’m sure.” He said curtly, opened the door to the classroom and marched to his spot at the back of the room, plopping down in his seat. He cursed immediately as that motion moved the vibrator inside him, causing it to sit at a slightly different angle, just a tiny bit higher, but it felt a lot more intense now. 

‘I’m fucked.’ He thought. ‘Literally’, his brain added as he felt his skin heat up further. Now, he was definitely getting hard and it was *painful*. He took a deep breath to try and calm down, but it wasn’t helping. He fished his phone out of his pocket again, kept it just under his desk to text his husband again.

// Daddy it hurts //

It didn’t take long for Robert to react, he didn’t stop the vibrator completely, he just switched it back to the low, gentle rumbling instead.

// What hurts, baby boy? // 

// you’re making me so hard and it hurts my poor little cock // 

// poor kitten... focus on the other sensations, it’ll go down // Robert advised. // or focus on class, that should help, too //

// i can’t! // Jimmy quickly wrote back. // I can only think about what you’re doing to me and it makes me so, so hard //

To his utter disappointment (and relief, at the same time), Robert chose not to answer anymore. Instead, he switched off the vibrator. Jimmy sighed and pulled his bottle of coke from his backpack, quickly using it to cool his face. His friends were still giving him odd looks, but he waved it off and smiled at them. 

Class had started already and Jimmy hadn’t even noticed. This one was history of art. When he’d started school, he thought this would be boring as all hell, he was much more interested in actually *making* art rather than learning about stuff like this, but it turned out to be really interesting instead. 

Today, they were talking about romanticism, more specifically about Caspar David Friedrich (he remembered he once asked Svenja, who was german, to help him with the pronunciation of that), analysing his masterpiece “Wanderer above the Sea of Fog”. He actually loved that painting, so he started listening and soon, he’d almost forgotten about his current predicament again.

Just when he’d raised his hand to ask something about the techniques used in the painting, Robert sent him a few little buzzes that totally threw him off, making him squeak awkwardly right in the middle of his sentence. 

“Are you alright, Mr. Pa-... Plant?” The teacher asked, momentarily stumbling over his name. They hadn’t gotten used to his new name just yet. Jimmy nodded, going crimson once again.

“Yeah... yeah, sorry. I’m alright.” He stammered, then continued with his question. Svenja and Emily where whispering between each other and Jimmy just hoped they’d leave him alone because judging by the looks on their faces, they were on to something. 

The rest of class was quite uneventful, no more embarrassing incidents happened and then it was time for lunch. Jimmy wasn’t even hungry. He sat down next to his friends in the school’s cafeteria, listlessly nibbling on his sandwich.

“Soooo, what exactly is going on, Jim-Jam?” Emily said teasingly and Jimmy wanted to hide. “You’re not sexting with your husband at school, are you?” She asked and he groaned.

“Piss off, Em.” He growled and took another bite of his sandwich. 

“Oh, come on, admit it. You’re all distracted, you’re blushing all the time... I know you are!” She said, way too loudly, and Jimmy wanted to throw his sandwich at her.

“Shut up, will you? Even if I was, it’s none of your fucking business!” He hissed. Just when Emily opened her mouth to continue teasing him, Svenja came to his rescue.

“Stop it, Em. You’re making him uncomfortable.” She said and the taller girl finally shut up even though she looked like she wanted to argue. They spent the rest of their lunch break in silence, Jimmy only talked to Svenja every once in a while, before they went off for the last class of the day. They had some time to work on their current projects now and Jimmy got right down to business. He was working on a big painting and he didn’t even know where to start, or continue, today. He picked a few colors and put a generous amount on his palette, getting to work. 

Robert only ‘interrupted’ him a few times, distracting him with some vibrations, nothing too intense like the second time that day, though. Maybe he was waiting for Jimmy to be at work, sitting at the cash register at the record store, or something. Maybe he felt bad for actually causing him a bit of pain by getting him hard. 

He checked his phone again after saying goodbye to his friends, as he was on his way to the record store, but Robert hadn’t texted him again. He pocketed his phone and when he got to the store, he started on his first task of the day right away, sorting some new releases and putting on the price tags before it was his turn to man the cash register. 

About half an hour into it, Robert started again, using that same rhythm that had almost driven him crazy that morning. Jimmy cursed under his breath and looked around the store. Luckily, it was currently empty, so he relaxed a little. He closed his eyes and did as Robert had told him, focusing on the sensation instead of trying to ignore it. He was afraid he’d get hard again, but now that he was really focussing on the feeling inside him, he just... didn’t. It felt good, he was definitely turned on, but he didn’t get hard.

// it’s working! feels so good, Daddy // He texted his husband excitedly. He kept his phone on the little table next to the cash register, where the customers wouldn’t see it, but he could use it easily. 

// no more pain? // Robert asked.

// no. just pleasure //

// good boy //

A silly smile appeared on Jimmy’s face at that, oh how he loved being called a good boy. Before he could text back, though, the bubble with the three dots appeared again, telling him that Robert was typing again.

// you’re all mine, baby, you know that, don’t you? how I love having this much control over you... your body and your mind // Jimmy cursed when he read that, it only turned him on more. 

// yes Daddy, all yours //

// no matter where I am, you’re always mine //

// yes! // Jimmy texted back eagerly, adding a few hearts and engagement ring emojis. Reading that made him feel incredibly good and he loved Robert for saying it. // Daddy you’re making me so wet. i’m dripping //

When the blonde didn’t text back right away, Jimmy wondered if he’d gone too far, but he couldn’t quite imagine that. This was what this was about, right? He hoped he hadn’t misunderstood. His worries were wiped away when, a minute or two later, Robert sent him two pictures.

One had the caption “me too”. It was a picture of Robert’s boxers with a wet spot. He’d opened his jeans and pulled them down a bit to take the shot. Jimmy bit his lip and grinned like a lunatic, he loved knowing how turned on his husband was. He wiggled his hips a little to get more of the buzzing against that spot that felt so, so good, as he looked at the second picture. He almost dropped his phone as he saw a picture of Robert in one of bathroom stalls at the office. He’d pulled down his boxers and was holding, or stroking, his rock hard, leaking cock. 

Suddenly, he felt even warmer than before, he couldn’t believe Robert was doing that, and sending him pictures of it as well. Just when he thought it couldn’t get any worse (or better?), Robert also sent him a short little video of him stroking his cock. Jimmy couldn’t stop looking at it, he loved the way he was touching himself, he loved his cock and he had a thing for his hands, as well. 

That’s when Robert chose to amp up the intensity of the vibrations as well and Jimmy was sweating again. It was starting to get too much, he couldn’t stay behind the cash register, any customer would notice that something was off about him.

“Monique? Monique!” He called, cursing silently at how rough his voice sounded due to the state he was in. 

“Yes, darling??” His boss answered from the office just behind the cash register.

“Uhm... uh, could you take over the cash register for a moment, I need a break. I don’t feel so well.” He lied, clutching his phone in a trembling hand. The vibrations were so strong now that he was actually afraid they’d be audible, so he cranked up the music in the store a little. 

“Of course, little one...” Monique said. Jimmy heard the chair squeak as she got up. “What’s wrong, Jimmy, are you alright?” She asked as he came to the front of the store.

“Yeah, I just... just need a moment.” He stammered and rushed to the office. Walking straight through it, he went into the little storage room behind the office and slammed the door, panting ever so slightly. He leaned against the wall and slowly slid down to sit on the floor, then unlocked the screen of his phone again.

// you’re killing me // he texted his husband, then looked at the video once more. // you’re so fucking hot //

// where are u right now //

// i *was* at the cash register... i fled to the warehouse // Jimmy wrote with an embarrassed looking emoji. // i couldn’t take it anymore, you’re driving me crazy //

// good. show me? // Robert texted back. It took Jimmy’s lust-fogged brain a moment to understand just what he meant, then he reached down to clumsily unbutton and unzip his jeans. He wiggled them down a little to take a picture of the front of his panties. They were cute, grey panties with some hearts printed on them and the wet spot was showing nicely. 

// see what you’re doing to me? // he wrote and sent the picture.

// yeag such aa god boy // Robert answered and Jimmy couldn’t help but grin at his typos, he always got very sloppy when he got close. The grin was quickly wiped off of his face when Robert increased the intensity of the vibrator once again. It was crazy how strong that little thing was, Jimmy thought as he closed his eyes tightly, trying to control his breathing. 

// thunk u can cum frrom this? // Robert then asked. Jimmy blinked at the mess of a message for a moment. The vibrator was strong, yes, but it was just sitting there, he didn’t think he could.

// no // He wrote. He didn’t want to disappoint his husband, but he most definitely wasn’t going to lie to him, either.

// play with ur nipples // Robert told him. That may actually work, Jimmy thought, and slid a hand underneath his shirt. He briefly caressed his chest before doing as Robert said, playing with his nipples. He couldn’t believe he was doing this in the little warehouse at work, it felt so kinky and naughty and he loved it. 

// show me // Robert demanded again. Jimmy paused and raked up his shirt so he could take a picture, pinching one of his nipples. He took another after pulling down his panties to reveal his leaking, caged cock as he was playing with his nipple and sent that to Robert as well. 

// fuc ur gorgous // Jimmy grinned, his husband was definitely enjoying this, judging by his texts and what a mess they were. He didn’t even care about spelling anymore at all and it felt *awesome* to know that he was causing this. Robert changed the setting of the vibrator again, making it pulse and throb as well as vibrate as strongly as possible. 

Jimmy squeezed his eyes shut, he was so close, so fucking close. He used his phone to make a video for Robert as well when he felt that he could actually get off from this. He filmed as he started to pinch and roll his nipple between his fingers in the same rhythm the toy was pulsing inside him as well as rolling his hips against it. Little sighs and moans fell from his lips as he imagined feeling Robert’s cock inside him. He whispered his name as he remembered how it felt to feel his cock throbbing inside him when he came. That was all he needed, he came with a little gasp. He was actually a little proud that he’d managed to capture footage of his come dripping from the cage for Robert. 

He sent the video before his brain even had the time to reboot. The toy was still vibrating and pulsing inside him, Robert didn’t know that he’d actually come already, of course. Jimmy knew that he’d seen the video when the vibrator stopped and the bubbles appeared again.

// that was the hottest thing i’ve ever seen // Robert wrote. A moment later, he sent a picture of his hand still holding his cock, this time covered in come. Jimmy grinned when he saw that he’d gotten some on his pants, as well. // you made me make a mess //

// sorry Daddy // Jimmy texted in turn, then took a picture of his absolutely ruined panties and sent it. // me too //

// well this went a lot further than i intended it to // Robert wrote, adding a slightly annoyed looking emoji. // don’t think that I won’t want to have my way with you, later, though //

// what do you wanna do // Jimmy asked, already getting excited again.

// u’ll see // Robert answered and Jimmy rolled his eyes. 

// see you later, then // He texted back and made to put down his phone to take care of the mess when he saw that Robert was writing again.

// don’t take out that vibrator. i’m not done with u, kitten // He wrote and Jimmy couldn’t believe he was still that horny and... that bossy. He loved it.

// yes Daddy. I’ll be good // He answered, then put his phone down, looking down at his crotch with a grimace. At least he hadn’t gotten anything on his pants, but his poor little panties were a mess. He didn’t have any wipes on him, of course, all he had were some paper towels they kept in the warehouse to refill the ones in the toilets. Unfortunately, they were on a shelf at the other end of the room. Carefully, he got up and waddled over there, then quickly wiped himself off. 

Now that he was ‘clean’, or at least dry-ish, again, he pulled up his panties and his jeans again, then went to the toilet to discard of the used paper towels and wash his hands. He took a moment to compose himself before going back to the front of the store. He felt embarrassed and self-conscious, even though there was *no way* Monique would have known what he did. The music was quite loud in the store, she couldn’t have heard his moans and sighs.

“Jimmy!” She greeted him when she noticed him walking in. “Do you feel better?” She asked and he nodded.

“Yeah, loads...” He said. He actually did, he was incredibly relieved, despite how embarrassed he was. 

“You’re all flushed, do you have a fever?” She asked, frowning at him and reaching out to touch his cheek, almost like Emily that morning. Jimmy moved away, not wanting her to touch him right now, but gave her a smile.

“I’m fine! I just... I don’t know, maybe I caught a cold, but I’m alright.” He said.

“I don’t want you working if you’re sick. You should just go home and rest, darling.” Monique said.

“No, it’s alright! It’s only two more hours, I can finish my shift. I promise I’m alright!” Jimmy stammered. He didn’t want to cause trouble, he didn’t want to be sent home because of what he’d done. Monique gave him a probing look that made him blush again, but then sighed and nodded.

“Alright, but if you feel any worse, you’ll tell me and you’ll go home, ok?” She said. Jimmy nodded.

“Promise.” He said, then sat behind the cash register again, waiting for the next customer. He couldn’t stop thinking about what they’d just done and how hot it had been. He also really wanted to watch that video he’d taken in the warehouse. Maybe he could watch it with Robert later. He wondered what exactly his husband had meant when he’d said that he wasn’t done with him yet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, well, that was pretty hot, huh? ^^   
I loved writing some more scenes with Jimmy's friends, I just love this universe and the OCs I created.   
Now, would you like to find out what else Robert has in mind for Jimmy? Then please let me know what you thought, leave me some comments! :D


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy finally gets back home, curious to see what Robert had in mind for him.

He didn’t get another text message, nor did the vibrator come back to life for the rest of his shift. Robert left him alone and Jimmy was, to his own surprise, rather grateful for that. His flush soon left his face and when Monique came to check on him, he didn’t look like he was sick anymore, so she stopped worrying as well and Jimmy finished his shift as usually.

The ride back home had Jimmy’s anticipation rise again, he wondered if Robert would already be at home or if he’d make him wait for a while, staying at the office a little longer. His question was answered when he walked up the driveway to Robert’s house and he saw the light through the windows. His husband was already home. Eager to see him, Jimmy quickened his pace. He almost dropped his keys when he tried to unlock the front door and shook his head at himself. It hadn’t even been that long since he’d seen Robert and he was already desperate.

He tossed his backpack into the corner and let his coat follow it, not bothering to put it on a coat hanger, then dashed to the living room. There was soft, bluesy music and dimmed lights, making Jimmy wonder what Robert was up to. When he entered the room, he couldn’t help but bite his lip at the sight that greeted him. 

His husband was still wearing his office clothes, for the most part, dark slacks and a white button down shirt, although he was barefoot and the shirt was almost halfway unbuttoned. He was lounging on the sofa, feet up, head thrown back, eyes closed, enjoying the music, a glass of wine on his hand. The soft light accentuated his muscles where his unbuttoned shirt showed them off and the whole atmosphere of the scene didn’t only make Jimmy horny as hell, no, it also made him want to draw Robert like that. A million times. He knew he would never get tired of it, his husband was a work of art already. 

He wanted to enjoy the view for a bit, but the smile appearing on Robert’s face told him that he knew he was home. It wasn’t like he’d been trying to be sneaky, but in his eagerness he must have been quite noisy, Jimmy thought. Robert opened his eyes and looked at him, then.

“Hey.” He said casually, smirking when he noticed the way Jimmy was ogling him. “Join me?” He asked, then, nodding at the bottle of wine and the empty glass next to him. He didn’t usually approve of Jimmy drinking, ever since he’d lied to him about it and kept his problem from him, but more recently, occasionally, he let him, and the boy was elated, but he really felt like he needed to get clean first.

“Hey...” He breathed, then swallowed thickly. “Sure. Let me just take a quick shower, I...” He stammered and trailed off. Robert gave him a stern look and signed.

“Jimmy. It’s alright. You don’t have to.” He said, gently but firmly. The younger man looked down and shuffled his feet.

“I know... I know. Please? You... got me all sweaty, I bet I smell awful, I... my panties are a mess...” He trailed off and made to rush to the bathroom, but Robert stopped him, softly saying his name to make him stop.

“I know, baby. I know that and I love that.” He said. Jimmy looked up at him and bit his lip. “I love you. Everything about you. I don’t mind. I want you exactly the way you are right now. Messy and sweaty.” He added and Jimmy didn’t know how to feel about that. On one hand, it was so flattering, so hot, and yet, he couldn’t quite get over himself, he wanted to be clean and pure. He knew Robert was trying to help him get over his obsession with being clean, but it was hard. He took a deep breath, then nodded.

“Alright. Just... let me wash my hands, at least, I was on the tube and I just... I can’t...” He stammered, but Robert just nodded and gave him an understanding smile. Relieved, Jimmy sighed and dashed to the kitchen to wash his hands thoroughly before returning to the living room. Robert was getting ready to pour some wine into the second glass and glanced up at him. He had that playful glint in his blue eyes that made Jimmy’s belly do a little flip in excitement.

“Take off your clothes.” He said and Jimmy’s jaw almost dropped. He had not expected that, especially not in form of an ‘order’, like that, but it made him want to comply immediately. Robert was so incredibly fucking hot when he took charge like that, it made his knees weak. He stood there, dumbfounded, for a moment, until Robert raised an eyebrow at him. He quickly scrambled into action, taking off his shirt first, almost tripping as he took off his shoes next, his pants following soon.

“All of them?” He then asked, as he stood there in his panties and socks. Robert looked him up and down for a moment, considering, then he chuckled.

“Keep on the socks. Lose the panties.” He instructed and Jimmy did as he was told. He wondered why Robert asked him to keep on the socks. Maybe he just wanted to see the cage on him and he thought the socks were cute? He dropped the panties on the pile of clothes next to him, then waited for the next order.

“Good boy.” Robert said, grinning at Jimmy’s reaction to those two words. The boy bit his lip and clenched his fists, he just loved being called that so much, it made his entire body tingle pleasantly. “Now, come here. In my lap.” The older man said, patting his thigh. He was still looking him up and down, his eyes lingering on his chastity cage for a moment before looking back up at his face.

“Yes, Daddy.” Jimmy whispered, making Robert grin again at how easily he fell into his role. He slowly made his way over to the sofa, placing one foot in front of the other, swaying his hips as much as he could, taking his sweet time and letting his husband look his fill. He slowly climbed on the sofa, putting one shin on either side of Robert’s legs before sitting on his thighs. 

He still felt slightly on edge, he worried Robert would be disgusted with him and the current state he was in, that he’d smell bad, that he wouldn’t want to touch or kiss him, but on the other hand he also knew for a fact that that was just in his head, so he decided to do his best to relax and just enjoy this moment the blonde had created for them. 

“So, since you’ve been such a good boy all day, and good boys deserve a reward...” Robert murmured softly, trailing off as he reached for the empty wine glass on the table next to him, carefully filling it before handing it to Jimmy. He accepted the glass of wine his husband handed him with a little smile and took a sip, then another. He closed his eyes and listened to the music.

Soon, his body started moving, swaying to the slow, bluesy rhythm, almost without Jimmy actively doing anything, it seemed to just happen, slowly ‘dancing’ in Robert’s lap. When he opened his eyes again, the older man was looking at him in surprise, like he hadn’t expected him to do that, but also like he was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. 

“You’re so gorgeous.” He whispered and Jimmy smiled at him, continuing to move to the music. He felt sexy, he felt desirable, the way Robert was looking at him just made him feel even better and most of his worries flew right out the window. The wine helped, but he wasn’t going to mention that. He quickly finished his glass of wine, a little too quickly for Robert’s liking, apparently, as he gave him a disapproving look, but Jimmy just grinned at him impishly and leaned in to kiss him. 

“I love seeing you so confident.” Robert added before letting him kiss him and Jimmy sighed as he felt his husband’s hands slowly caress his thighs before settling on his hips. He smiled against the older man’s lips before pulling back a little.

“Since I’ve been so good, I think I deserve *another* reward.” He said, sitting up again, eyeing the bottle of wine pointedly before putting his glass down next to it. Robert chuckled.

“Do you really?” He said, amused. Jimmy grinned at him, he wanted to see just how much he could get away with. Robert had a tendency to get more generous the more turned on he got, so he kept swaying his body, making sure his thighs bumped up against his husbands crotch every so often, purely by accident, of course. 

“I do.” He answered, leaning in a little and putting his palms on Roberts chest, gently caressing him. “I did as you told me, I went to school, I went to work and I still let you play with me all day, I sent you all the pictures and videos you wanted... I was so good!” He argued. 

“Hmm, you’re not wrong, you’ve been particularly good today.” Robert said, pretended to think about it for a moment as he watched the brunette and the way he was moving, then he picked up the bottle again and refilled his glass. Jimmy already felt like he’d won, like he got more than he’d usually get and it felt great. He stopped his little ‘lap dance’ so he wouldn’t spill any as he picked up the glass, closing his eyes as he sipped from it. 

He felt Roberts hand gently caressing and squeezing his butt and he gasped when he idly toyed with the end of the pink vibrator that was sticking out. He’d almost forgotten about it since he actually couldn’t even feel it when it wasn’t on, but now he was very aware of it again. 

“Do you like that? Knowing that you drove me crazy all day and I couldn’t do anything about it?” Jimmy whispered, opening his eyes to look at his husband, then down at his crotch and the metal cage. 

“You have no idea.” Robert breathed, looking down at it as well. Jimmy grinned, he definitely DID have an idea, especially since Robert was already getting hard and the slacks he was wearing did little to hide that fact. 

“You love having me all helpless and desperate, hm?” He murmured and finished his second glass of wine just before the blonde snatched it out of his hand and put it back on the table just to pull him close and kiss him heatedly. Of course Jimmy knew exactly how to push his husband’s buttons, how to get him all riled up quickly. 

Soon, Roberts hands were all over his body, caressing him gently and Jimmy was in heaven. He loved feeling those big, strong, warm hands on his body, but when Robert’s lips strayed to his neck and his hands slid up his torso, his fingers teasing his nipples, he cringed. It felt so good, but it was also making him hard and it hurt. 

“Oww...” Jimmy whined and pouted at his husband, who just chuckled.

“Aw, are you getting hard, baby boy?” He purred, continued to kiss Jimmy’s neck and pinched a nipple between his thumb and his finger, rolling it. Jimmy cursed and whined again.

“Yes, Daddy...” He gasped. “Please... please?” 

“Please what, my love?” Robert asked, raising his head to look at Jimmy. The dangerous twinkle in his eyes turned Jimmy on even more, but it also scared him just a little.

“Please take it off. It hurts.” He whispered in a small voice, but Robert just smirked and kissed him again, continuing to caress and tease him.

“Hmm, I don’t think so.” He said. “Your squirming is way too adorable to end this already.” 

“But... but... please?” Jimmy asked again, clawing at Robert’s shoulder. He was starting to realize that the other man still thought he was just playing, that this wasn’t serious, and it scared him. 

“And you beg so prettily.” Robert grinned and bit his neck lightly before sucking a little hickey on it. Jimmy took a deep breath, he hated having to say no to his husband, especially since he could tell how much Robert was enjoying this, but he knew he couldn’t take this any longer. He didn’t enjoy the way it felt, it was way too painful and uncomfortable and he needed it to end. Now.

“Robert. I’m serious. Take it off, please. It really hurts.” He said firmly, using his name to emphasize that he wasn’t playing anymore and the blonde paused, then pulled back, looking terribly guilty. 

“Of course, darling... I’m sorry, I... uhm... scoot back a little, would you?” He stammered awkwardly and Jimmy did just that. Robert reached into the pockets of his pants and pulled out the key. The younger man breathed a sigh of relief when he, after just a second of fumbling, opened the cage and carefully slid it of. 

“Ah fuck, yes... fuck.” He groaned in relief and rested his head on Robert’s shoulder. No longer being confined by the cage felt so good it made his head spin.

“I’m sorry I got a little carried away... I didn’t mean-” Robert started, but Jimmy cut him off.

“It’s alright. I’m fine. I’m not mad at you, I know how much this turns you on.” He said and kissed Robert’s cheek gently, then pulled back to smile at him. He looked down at his cock, then grinned at his husband. “Look what you’ve done to my poor cock.” He said. Robert looked down and gasped.

“Oh, poor darling.” He whispered. It was all red and swollen, the ridges of the metal chastity cage imprinted into it painfully. “I’d offer to kiss it better but I think leaving it alone for a bit would be better.” He chuckled. 

“Yeah, agreed.” Jimmy giggled. “However, I think I deserve *another* reward.” He then quipped cheekily.

“Would you like some more wine?” Robert offered and Jimmy almost felt guilty, he knew he wouldn’t have offered him any more if he hadn’t fucked up and caused him pain, but then again, he didn’t really want to refuse that offer.

“Hmm, actually, yes, but that wasn’t what I meant.” He grinned and gently trailed a single finger along the still very obvious bulge in Robert’s pants. 

“Oh, that’s your reward?” Robert chuckled. “You wanna ride Daddy’s cock?” He asked, but still reached over to refill Jimmy’s glass a third time. The boy was already pleasantly tipsy, staying away from alcohol for the most part hard really turned him into a lightweight, he didn’t need much to feel it these days. He nodded as he took the glass from his husband. 

“Yes. You might have to do something about that vibrator, though.” He said playfully and wiggled his butt a little. He bit his lip when instead of getting ‘to work’ and taking the vibrator out, Robert reached for his phone. 

“Do something about it, huh?” He said with a smirk, unlocked his phone and pulled up the app. Jimmy giggled.

“My phone is over there, it’s not gonna work.” He said cheekily and took another sip of wine, but Robert gave him a knowing smile, then reached around him with his free hand, found the ‘tail’ of the vibrator, pressed the little button of the bluetooth receiver, pushed a button on the app, then another and the toy came to life inside him, buzzing ever so slightly. “Oh.” 

“Hmmhm. Oh.” Robert winked at him. “Did you forget that I could just connect it to my phone? Now, I think this was the setting you enjoyed the most.” He added, picking the one that that made the toy pulsate rhythmically inside him.

“Ah... yes. That one...” Jimmy sighed, shifting and wiggling a little in Robert’s lap, acutely aware of his husband’s eyes on him as he dialed up the intensity of the vibrations. When he was satisfied with that, he put his phone down and pulled Jimmy a little closer again, starting to touch and kiss him once more. 

Jimmy melted into his arms and sighed again, but Robert soon stopped what he was doing to reach over into the little drawer of their wooden coffee table that held a small tube of lube. Jimmy giggled at the fact that they now just kept some everywhere, scatter all over the house, just in case, for convenience. 

He expected Robert to pull out the vibrator, but he didn’t do that, he just left it in, at least for now, as he put some lube on his fingers and began to gently finger him. Jimmy wondered briefly what he was up to, if he just wanted to tease him a little longer, get him closer to the edge before he gave him what he really wanted, but he decided to just go with it. He reached up to undo the last few buttons of Robert’s shirt before pushing it off his shoulders. 

He unbuttoned and unzipped Robert’s pants as well, freeing his hard cock, but instead of touching him, he just sat back and enjoyed the view as he sipped his wine. The vibrator and Robert’s fingers inside him were starting to make his own cock leak again and of course the older man had noticed that as well. 

“Does it still hurt, baby?” He asked gently and Jimmy shook his head. It looked almost normal now, the ridges only faintly visible, but he still hissed in surprise as Robert touched it for the first time. 

“Ah fuck! It’s so sensitive, though.” He gasped, glad that he’d managed not to spill any wine. He quickly finished the third glass as well and put it down before he’d had a chance to spill it. He most definitely felt it now, his head spinning ever so slightly, and he loved it. 

“Good sensitive or bad sensitive?” Robert asked, refraining from touching Jimmy for a moment.

“Good. Very good. Don’t stop.” Jimmy said. That was all the encouragement Robert needed to continue. Between Robert’s hand on his cock, his fingers inside him and the vibrator, Jimmy soon couldn’t hold back the needy little noises spilling from his lips anymore, he felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge, the pleasure getting more and more intense, until... Robert stopped. 

“Daddy?” Jimmy whined and pouted at him in disappointment. His husband just chuckled and removed his fingers, slowly starting to pull out the vibrator. He didn’t bother to switch it off as he did so, causing some very odd, yet pleasant sensations. 

Of course Jimmy knew what was happening next, so he picked up the tube of lube, squirted some on his hand and started stroking Robert’s cock, spreading the slick lube all over it. The blonde moaned softly and pulled Jimmy closer by the hips.

“Come on, baby, I want you.” He urged him. Jimmy smiled at him coyly and took his time as he got up on his knees and scooted closer, teasing Robert just a little longer before finally positioning himself and slowly sinking down on his cock. “Fuck, you feel so good, kitten.” 

Jimmy stopped moving and leaned in to kiss Robert deeply, just enjoying the feeling, how he was joined with his husband. When he did start moving, he did it slowly, just building up to a certain rhythm, leaning back a little and closing his eyes in bliss, letting Robert watch him as he rode him. When the blonde began touching him again, he cursed, knowing he wouldn’t last long like that.

“I want... I want you to fuck me, Daddy. Hard.” He said, opening his eyes to look at the other man as he stopped moving again. “Please?” He added and batted his eyelashes. 

That was all it took, really, to get him what he wanted. Robert grabbed him by the hips, gently at first, guiding him as he pulled out, then started handling him a little more roughly. He tossed him on the sofa and got up, letting his pants drop to the floor to step out of them. 

When he knelt on the sofa and grabbed Jimmy’s legs, he paused for a moment to look at the boy, with his tousled hair, his wine-flushed face, kiss-swollen lips, ready for him to do whatever he wanted to. He guided Jimmy’s legs up, resting his calves on his shoulders and pulled him in, entering him again. The brunette moaned, this was his favorite position, it hit all the right spots and he got to look at his gorgeous husband, kiss him and touch him. Robert leaned in and kissed him as he started thrusting again, gently and slowly. Jimmy kissed him back briefly, then nipped at his lower lip.

“Harder. Please, harder.” He whispered, making Robert grin teasingly. He gave Jimmy wanted he wanted, thrusting just a little bit harder, barely, making the boy groan in frustration. “Fuck me harder, please? Please Daddy! Please, I want it, I need it!” He whined, knowing that Robert wanted him to beg. 

That seemed to do the trick, Robert finally gave him what he really wanted, panting one foot on the floor next to the sofa for leverage, he started thrusting hard enough to knock the breath out of the younger man. Jimmy cursed and grabbed Roberts arms, holding on to him. It took almost no time at all for him to feel like he was going to come any second, the way Robert had just tossed him on the sofa and taken him was so hot, he felt so good inside him, he was just gone.

“Ah... fuck... I’m gonna come... I’m gonna come.” He gasped, letting go of Robert’s arms to reach between them and touch himself. He stroked his cock, it only took him a few seconds until he came, moaning the older man’s name, or ‘Daddy’, he wasn’t even quite sure, maybe both. Probably both. Everything was just so intense, he came so hard he almost felt like he blacked out.

When his brain rebooted, he realized that Robert had finished as well, still trying to catch his breath as he let Jimmy’s legs slide off his shoulders and lay down next to him. Jimmy turned his head to look at him, grinning widely.

“That was so fucking hot.” He said. Robert just grinned back at him knowingly and nodded, then pulled him into his arms. Jimmy happily snuggled up to him. After a while, Robert pressed a gentle kiss to how brow.

“Do you feel better now?” He asked. “I mean... do you think you can get through those 12 days, now that you know that no matter where I am, you’re always mine, we’re always together, no matter what?” Jimmy thought about it for a moment, then nodded tentatively.

“I think so. It’s not gonna be easy, but I think I can do it.” He sighed. 

“Whenever you feel bad, you can text me and I’ll see what I can do. We can talk, we can... play, if you want. I can give you little tasks to do for me. I can tell you to lock yourself in the cage so you know you’re mine, only mine, even though I’ll be far away.” Robert said. 

“I’d love that.” Jimmy said and nuzzled the other’s neck. “Speaking of which...” Jimmy then said with a little frown. “You know how you said I can have friends over while you’re not here, to distract myself?” He asked, raising his head to look at Robert.

“Yes? What about it?” The blonde asked. 

“Well... I mentioned that to Svenja today, I asked her if she’d like to come over to keep me company sometime, you know, watch a movie or something and I guess I kind of mentioned a sleepover? Emily started making fun of us, how it would look like I’m cheating on you, with Svenja.” Jimmy pouted. 

“She’s just jealous you didn’t ask *her*.” Robert chuckled. Jimmy pouted even more.

“Well, she’s always being mean, what does she expect?” He sighed. “I’d rather spend two weeks with Svenja than a day with her. I mean, I like her, she’s funny and all that, but... I wish she was a little more considerate, she made both of us really uncomfortable.” 

“Yeah, she doesn’t know when to keep her big mouth shut, huh?” Robert sighed. “Don’t worry about it. I know you’d never just cheat on me. I trust you.” 

“‘Just’ cheat on you? That sounds odd.” Jimmy frowned.

“Well, I told you I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to be with a girl.” Robert shrugged. “As long as you’re honest, as long as you tell me, I’m fine with it.” Jimmy went quiet at that and looked down, thinking. 

“I don’t know.” He whispered. “I am curious. I won’t lie. But I don’t know if I really want to do it. Even if I knew, I wouldn’t want to hurt her feelings or ruin our friendship.” 

“That’s definitely something to think about, yeah. It’s your decision, Jimmy. If you want it and it feels right, go for it. If it feels wrong, don’t do it. Talk to her, be honest and listen to her. That’s the only advice I can give you.” Robert said. 

“I have no idea if she’d want to. I mean... I do know that she has a bit of a crush on me, but... she also knows we’re married, of course. I don’t know. It seems like a lot of trouble, to be honest.” Jimmy sighed.

“Well, sometimes you have to go through some trouble to scratch an itch.” Robert chuckled.

“More trouble than it’s worth.” Jimmy huffed. “I’m just being silly. I have a wonderful husband, I don’t need to sleep with anyone else. It’s just this... fear of missing out, I guess? Do I really want to go through life without ever having touched boobs? Without knowing what it’s like to... go down on a girl?”

“As I said, I’m not going to stop you if you want to experience that.” Robert said and Jimmy groaned.

“You know, if I could, I’d just turn you into a woman for a day. That’d be perfect. Just a little spell or something...” He grinned. Robert laughed. 

“I’d be up for that. I’d be *gorgeous*!” He said, making Jimmy laugh as well.

“You sure would be.” He agreed. He glanced at his husband and chewed his lip worriedly. “Do you... do you like going down on girls? What is it like?” He asked. Robert chuckled.

“It’s probably my favorite thing about being with a girl, yeah.” He said.

“Really?” Jimmy asked, surprised. 

“Yes. It’s wonderful. You get to bury your face between her legs and watch her squirm and moan. You get to feel her and taste her. It’s the best.” Robert answered. 

“What does it taste like?” Jimmy found himself asking, slightly embarrassed at his own curiosity. 

“Well, every girl’s a little different, you know? But every girl I’ve been with... they all tasted sweet and lovely.” He said. 

“Sweet?” Jimmy wondered. “I’ve only ever heard people make fun of girls smelling... you know, like fish.” He grimaced. Robert laughed and shook his head. 

“Sexist bullshit.” He said. “People like that never even had the chance to get that close to a girl, trust me.”

“True. I wouldn’t let someone like that touch me if I were a girl.” Jimmy decided. “Thank you for being so open and honest, by the way... and answering my questions. And for not getting mad... or jealous.”

“Oh baby... we’ve talked about this before. I understand. You never had the chance to just... explore and experience things. I totally understand that you feel like you missed out on all of those normal experiences all the other teenagers had. How could I be mad at you?” Robert cooed and held him closer.

“Still. Thank you. You’re just... you’re the best.” Jimmy sighed. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, darling. Everything’s gonna be fine, I promise.” Robert said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not actually sure if this is the end or if I want to continue... Let me know what you guys think.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, this one will have at least 2 chapters. :)


End file.
